Mr Monk und der Drehbuchautor
by Stottlemeyer
Summary: Warum wird ausgerechnet der Drehbuchautor der bekannten Krimiserie auf dem Pay–Kanal von Channel 2 ermordet aufgefunden? Wollte jemand seine neue Serie verhindern? Ist Monk tatsächlich nur als Ermittler auf Achse?
1. Der Tote im Esszimmer

**Mr. Monk und der Drehbuchautor**

**1. Kapitel:Der Tote im Esszimmer**

**Sonntag, 9.47 Uhr**

„Lassen Sie die beiden herein. Das sind Monk und Sharona." Ungeduldig winkte der Captain in Richtung Eingangstür, wo ein Polizist den beiden den Eintritt versperrte und sich fragend umsah.

„Kommen Sie her", rief Stottlemeyer ihnen entgegen.

Monk ging vorsichtig den großen Flur des Penthouses entlang bis er an die Tür zum Esszimmer kam, wo der Captain und Disher warteten. Sharona, die Monk gefolgt war, stieß einen leisen Schrei aus, als sie einen kurzen Blick an den anderen vorbei in den Raum warf. Im Esszimmer lag neben einem großen Esstisch ein Mann mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden. In seinem Rücken steckte ein großes Küchenmesser. Das Blut hatte sein weißes Hemd rot gefärbt.

„Das ist Frank Carpenter, Drehbuchautor der bekannten TV-Krimiserie Mrs. Dexter und die unlösbaren Mordfälle ."

Monk beugte sich über den Leichnam von Carpenter. „Ich glaube, das Küchenmesser könnte ihn getötet haben. Also ist die Aussage, dass dies Frank Carpenter _ist_, nicht mehr ganz korrekt."

Randy schaute verschämt auf seinen kleinen Notizblock, den er immer bei sich führte und stotterte: „Also gut, das hier _war_ Frank Carpenter."

Unwirsch fauchte ihn Stottlemeyer an. „Meinen Sie wir haben den ganzen Tag Zeit. Fahren Sie schon fort und berichten Mr. Monk, was wir bis jetzt rausgefunden haben."

„Mr. Carpenter wurde heute Morgen von seiner Bekannten Mrs. Lisa Bonelli und dem Portier tot aufgefunden. Der Portier hatte die Tür für sie aufgeschlossen, nachdem Mrs. Bonelli vergeblich versucht hatte, in das Penthouse zu gelangen. Heute Morgen war sie hergekommen, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Sie hatte gestern Abend um exakt 21.34 Uhr einen Anruf von Mr. Carpenter erhalten. Da Mrs. Bonelli auf einem Empfang im Hilton war, wurde der Anruf auf ihrem Anrufbeantworter aufgenommen. Der Ermordete hatte folgende Nachricht zurückgelassen: Hier ist Frank Carpenter. Kommen Sie ganz schnell zu mir. Hier ist gerade Not am Mann. Ich brauche Sie ganz dringend. " Randy holte kurz Luft.

Diese Pause nutzte Monk, um Disher zu korrigieren. „Nicht der ermordete, sondern der noch lebende Carpenter wird die Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter hinterlassen haben."

„Natürlich, natürlich, Mr. Monk. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er die Nachricht gesprochen hat, wird er noch nicht tot gewesen sein. Das muss erst danach geschehen sein. Der Arzt meinte, dass der Tod zwischen 18.00 Uhr und Mitternacht eingetreten sei. Also muss der Mord zwischen 21.34 und 24.00 Uhr passiert sein, da er ja zuvor noch telefoniert hatte. Vielleicht sprach Carpenter auf dem Anrufbeantworter vom Notfall, weil der Mörder gerade in seine Wohnung einbrechen wollte. Der Drehbuchautor muss telefoniert haben, um Hilfe herbeizuholen."

„Wohnt Mrs. Bonelli denn hier in der Nähe", warf Sharona als Frage ein.

„Das ist es ja. Sie wohnt am anderen Ende der Stadt", schnaubte Captain Stottlemeyer, „sie hätte viel zu lange gebraucht, etwa eine dreiviertel Stunde, um hier zu sein. Das hätte sie außerdem nur dann geschafft, wenn sie denn zu Hause gewesen wäre. Sie war aber auf einem Empfang im Hilton und betreute dort die Gäste einer Comicausstellung. Sie wissen schon, Superhelden wie Spider–Man, Superman oder die X-Men. Wäre sie Supergirl, dann hätte sie es vielleicht geschafft, aus dem Hilton mit ihrem sensiblen Gehör den Anrufbeantworter abzuhören und dann per Flugeinlage à la Superman hierher zu kommen. Aber sie war nach ihrer Aussage die ganze Zeit dort und hat noch nicht einmal kurz das Hotel verlassen bis die Ausstellung dann um 1.00 Uhr nachts geschlossen wurde." Stottlemeyer kaute wie wild auf seinem Zahnstocher herum. „Warum müssen diese Fälle auch immer so kompliziert sein", dachte Stottlemeyer. „Kann es nicht mal einen simplen Mord geben, wo der Täter direkt neben der Leiche erwischt wird. Immer diese mühsamen Ermittlungen und dann muss er auch noch _seinen geliebten Supercop_ hinzuziehen. Der kuckt sich einmal am Tatort um und schon präsentiert er den Mörder samt Motiv und seiner Lebensgeschichte und was er am Abend gegessen hat. Als ob es ein Kinderspiel sei und sie alle im Sandkasten säßen. Man, so was ist nur noch frustrierend. Wäre ich doch nur reich und berühmt geworden und nicht so ein schlecht bezahlter Cop", dachte Stottlemeyer bei sich. Laut fragte er den Supercop: „Nun Monk, was meinen Sie dazu?"

„Gibt es irgendwelche Spuren für einen Einbruch? Die Tür sah mir vorhin so unversehrt aus, als wir von _diesem pflichtbewussten Officer_ aufgehalten worden waren. Ist der Officer neu? Ich habe gedacht, _man _kennt mich im ganzen Department."

„Hören Sie auf zu Grummeln, Adrian. Er hat nur seinen Job gemacht. Was wäre, wenn jeder den Tatort zertrampeln würde, bevor **Sie** ihn gesehen haben."

„Da haben Sie natürlich vollkommen Recht, Sharona. Wenn jeder da rumlaufen könnte." Schmunzelnd sah Monk zu Disher und zwinkerte dann Sharona zu, so dass auch Randy es mitbekam.

„Es muss ja nicht jeder sein. Nur die besten Cops dürfen zum Tatort… So wie ich", fügte Randy mit leicht beleidigtem Ton noch hinzu.

„Und gibt es nun irgendwelche Einbruchspuren," wiederholte Sharona die Frage ihres Chefs.

Randy blätterte wieder einmal in seinem Notizblock, als müsste er sich noch einmal vergewissern. Dann sagte er mit großer Bestimmtheit: „Nein! Keine Spuren vorhanden."

Stottlemeyer ergänzte die Ausführungen von Disher: „Die Tür war sogar abgeschlossen, als Mrs. Bonelli mit dem Portier herkam und der Portier mit seinem Generalschlüssel öffnete. Ein gewaltsamer Einbruch scheidet definitiv aus. Der Täter muss einen Schlüssel gehabt haben."

Monk zog seine linke Schulter hoch. Irgendwas passte da nicht zusammen. „Hat der Portier unten am Eingang jemanden reinkommen sehen?" fragte Monk.

„Nein, sein Dienst begann erst um 6.00 Uhr heute in der Früh. Zuvor hatten zwei ein Kollegen Dienst, und zwar von 14.00 bis 22.00 Uhr bzw. ab 22.00 Uhr bis 6.00 Uhr", listete Disher umständlich auf. „Es gab keine besonderen Vorkommnisse.

Monk schaute sich schweigend im Raum um. Dominiert wurde das Zimmer durch den großen Esstisch aus Eichenholz, auf dem für eine Person eingedeckt war. Es war alles fein säuberlich vorbereitet. Auf der Anrichte am Rande des Raumes stand noch ein silbernes, leeres Tablett, mit dem wahrscheinlich das Gedeck aus der Küche rübergebracht wurde. Ansonsten war es so ordentlich, als hätte Monk zuvor aufgeräumt.

„Mr. Carpenter scheint ein ordentlicher Mann gewesen zu sein. Sogar ich könnte mich hier wohl fühlen."

Sharona blickte auf den Toten und wollte gerade einwenden, dass der Leichnam schon etwas störend für ein angenehmes Wohngefühl sei. Da hörten sie laute Stimmen vom Eingangsbereich. Eine resolute Frau versuchte in die Wohnung zu gelangen.

„Einen Augenblick bitte, meine Dame. Sie können hier nicht so ohne weiteres herein", rief der Captain. Mit einigen schnellen Schritten war er an der Eingangstür, so dass Monk, Sharona und Disher kaum folgen konnten. „Wer sind Sie? Was wollen Sie hier", fragte Captain Stottlemeyer.

Die Dame, die etwa Mitte vierzig war und elegant gekleidet war, hielt inne, um dem Captain Zeit zum Luftholen zu lassen. Dieser pustete noch ein wenig, bis die Dame begann. „Ich bin die Haushälterin von Mr. Carpenter, Mrs. Karen Holder. Die Polizisten wollen mich nicht hereinlassen, weil sie sagen, dass hier ein Mord passiert sei. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Ist Mr. Carpenter etwas passiert?" Neugierig reckte Mrs. Holder ihren Hals, um einen Blick in die Wohnung zu erhaschen.

Doch schon stellte sich der Captain so vor sie hin, dass ihre Sicht wieder versperrt war.„Ich habe eine schlechte Nachricht für sie. Mr. Carpenter wurde ermordet." Stottlemeyer legte eine kurze Pause ein, um die Reaktion von der Haushälterin abzuwarten.

„Oh, mein Gott. Wie furchtbar. Wie konnte denn das passieren? Gibt es schon einen Verdacht? Oder haben Sie sogar schon den Täter?"

„Weder noch. Wir sind noch bei der Spurensuche. Darf ich ihnen Mr. Monk und seine Assistentin Mrs. Fleming vorstellen. Sie helfen bei verzwickten Fällen dem Police-Department."

Mrs. Holder musterte die beiden. „Ich glaube, ich habe von ihnen bereits einiges gelesen. Sie sind ganz berühmt, wie Sie vielleicht noch gar nicht wissen."

Sharona konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Fast triumphierend erwähnte sie, während sie auf Disher blickte, dass erst ihr letzter Fall für viel Aufsehen gesorgt hätte, als sie den Mörder anhand einer defekten Kaffeemaschine und einer leeren Konservendose entlarven konnten.

„Nein, ihre wahren Fälle sagen mir nichts. Mr. Carpenter plante, eine neue Serie an den Fernsehsender Kabel Five zu verkaufen. Er schrieb bereits an einem ersten Drehbuch. Sie müssen wissen, er war Drehbuchautor."

„Aber er war doch Autor für die Serie Mrs. Dexter und die unlösbaren Mordfälle , die auf dem Pay–Kanal von Channel 2 läuft", warf Disher ein, nachdem er verzweifelt in seinem Notizbüchlein gestöbert hatte. „Wollen Sie etwa sagen, dass er mit dieser erfolgreichen Serie aufhören wollte?" fragte der ratlose Randy.

„Ach, die Krimiserie kennen Sie wohl gut, Randy! Sharona schaute leicht ironisch auf Disher, als sie amüsiert sagte: „Daher haben Sie also all ihre _guten_ Mordtheorien. Und ich dachte immer, die seien auf ihrem **eigenen** Mist gewachsen."

„Mr. Carpenter befürchtete, dass ihm sein Produzent, Mr. Mick Laverdure Ärger machen würde, wenn er mit der Erfolgsserie aufhören würde und zum anderen Kanal wechseln würde. Er hatte ihm sogar gedroht", raunzte Mrs. Holder.

„Also machen wir uns auf den Weg zu Mr. Laverdure", schlug Monk vor.


	2. Der Produzent

**2. Kapitel:Der Produzent **

**Sonntag, 11.30 Uhr**

„San Francisco PD, mein Name ist Stottlemeyer, das sind Sharona Fleming und Adrian Monk, Berater der Polizei. Und zu guter letzt mein Assistent LieutenantDisher. Wir möchten Mr. Laverdure sprechen." – „In welcher Angelegenheit?" fragte seine Assistentin. „In einem Mordfall. Das Nähere werden wir ihm selber sagen", knurrte der Captain. „Einen Augenblick, Mr. Laverdure studiert gerade ein neues Drehbuch aus der Serie Mrs. Dexter und die unlösbaren Mordfälle von Mr. Carpenter. Vielleicht haben Sie schon mal etwas von ihm gehört oder kennen die Serie."

„Klar doch, letzten Freitag kam die Folge Katzenjammer ", schwärmte Randy. „In diesem Fall hat der Verbrecher eine Katze abgerichtet, Eingangstüren zu öffnen. Dann hat er Annoncen geschaltet, in denen er Katzensitter gesucht hat, weil er angeblich verreisen wollte. Als die Katzenaufpasser dann außer Haus waren, hat die abgerichtete Katze auf sein Signal hin die Tür geöffnet und ihn rein gelassen. In aller Ruhe konnte er so die Häuser ausräumen. Doch Mrs. Dexter hat ihm eine Falle gestellt. Die Frau ist richtig gut. Sie hat sofort bemerkt, dass …."

„Randy, jetzt ist genug", unterbrach ihn der Captain. „Wir haben hier einen realen Mordfall zu lösen und nicht so einen ausgedachten Unfug."

Laverdures Assistentin verschwand für kurze Zeit im Büro des Produzenten, bis sich die Tür wieder öffnete und ein ca. fünfzigjähriger Mann erschien.

„Treten Sie ein, meine Dame und meine Herren. Mein Name ist Laverdure. Welch Ehre Sie persönlich kennen zu lernen, Mr. Monk. Sie sind bereits jetzt eine lebende Legende. Manche halten Sie nur für eine Fiktion und nicht für eine reale Person." Mr. Laverdure schaute ein wenig pikiert, als Sharona ein Tuch an Monk weiterreichte, nachdem dieser Mr. Laverdure die Hand gegeben hatte. „Was führt Sie zu mir. Meine Assistentin erzählte etwas von Mord. Kenne ich das Opfer?"

„Ich bedaure ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass ihr erfolgreicher Drehbuchautor Mr. Carpenter gestern ermordet worden ist."

Mr. Laverdure verzog leicht seine Miene, als ob ihm jemand gerade mitgeteilt hätte, dass es draußen regnete und er keinen Schirm dabei hat. Er ließ sich schwerfällig in seinen Bürostuhl fallen. Mr. Laverdure war ein stattlicher, älterer Herr. Seine Haare waren längst ergraut und seine Figur wies darauf hin, dass er leibliche Genüsse wie ein gutes Essen selten ablehnte.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Wie konnte das passieren und warum? Obwohl sich sein berufliches Leben immer um Mord und Totschlag gedreht hatte, war er doch ansonsten ein bescheidender und ruhiger Zeitgenosse. Ich kenne keinen, der mit ihm Streit hatte."

Mr. Monk runzelte die Stirn, während er versuchte, die Gardinenfalten am Fenster des Büros von Mr. Laverdure so zu ordnen, dass alle den gleichen Abstand voneinander hatten. „Mrs. Holder erzählte uns aber, dass Sie ihm drohten, weil er bei ihnen aussteigen wollte."

Mr. Laverdure warf einen leicht ärgerlichen Blick in Monks Richtung, der gerade die Papiere auf dem Schreibtisch im 90-Grad-Winkel zur Tischkante ausrichtete. „Mr. Monk, entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich frage, aber haben Sie zufällig einen Ordnungsfimmel?"

„Der ist nicht zufällig. Ordnung ist nicht nur das halbe, sondern das ganze Leben. Das Chaos beherrscht den Menschen. Das Genie beherrscht die Ordnung."

„Ist ja gut, war nur eine Frage am Rande. Zurück zu ihrer Frage, Mr. Monk. Klar hat mich der Entschluss von Mr. Carpenter sehr gestört. Aber was sollte ich tun? Er wollte ein billiges Plagiat von der Erfolgsserie Mrs. Dexter und die unlösbaren Mordfälle mit ihnen als Hauptfigur entwerfen. Das wäre nie gut gegangen. Die Leute hätten sofort gemerkt, dass das nur abgekupfert gewesen wäre. Die Leute wollen authentische Kriminalfälle und nicht so unlogische, zusammengeschusterte und unglaubliche Fälle mit einem _defekten_ Detektiv sehen. Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Monk, aber das musste mal gesagt werden." – „Was fällt ihnen ein, Sie ungehobelter Banause!" Sharona hätte fast auf Mr. Laverdure eingedroschen. Wutentbrannt legte sie los. „Gestern haben Sie Mr. Carpenter aufgesucht und sich wieder mit ihm gestritten. Als er endgültig ablehnte, weitere Drehbücher für ihre Serie zu schreiben, haben Sie ihn umgebracht. Sie wollten verhindern, dass Sie Konkurrenz bekommen von einem echten Detektiv, der viel beliebter wäre als ihre Mrs. Dexter."

Mr. Laverdure schmunzelte. „Und wie soll ich das gemacht haben? Ich war gestern in New York und bin erst heute mit der Frühmaschine zurückgekehrt. Fragen Sie meine Assistentin oder rufen Sie in New York bei der Vereinigung der Filmschaffenden an. Die haben gestern getagt."

Als sie kurz darauf im Department ankamen, blickte Sharona ungläubig der Reihe nach die anderen an. „Er muss es gewesen sein. So wie er die Monk-Serie herunter gemacht hat, muss er es gewesen sein. Er hat einen Zwillingsbruder, den er nach New York geschickt hat. Dann hat er Mr. Carpenter mit dem Messer ermordet."

Captain Stottlemeyer schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben bereits Erkundigungen über Mr. Laverdure eingeholt. Er war ein Einzelkind. Keine Geschwister, also auch kein Zwillingsbruder. Und die Tagung gab es tatsächlich."

Disher kratzte sich am Kopf. „Und wenn es tatsächlich Superkräfte geben sollte! Wäre es dann nicht möglich, dass er von New York nach San Francisco innerhalb weniger Sekunden zurückgeflogen ist Es gibt auch einen Superhelden, der sich ganz dünn machen kann, so dass er unter dem Türschlitz durch gekommen wäre. Laverdure hätte dann schnell ein Messer geschnappt und hätte Carpenter erstochen und wäre dann auf dem gleichen Weg wieder zurück. Keiner hätte etwas bemerkt."

„Unter der Eingangstür gab es keinen Schlitz. Als der Polizist, der _mich_ nicht kannte, Sharona und mich an der Eingangstür aufgehalten hatte, habe ich gesehen, dass sich direkt ein flauschiger Teppich angeschlossen hat. Selbst ein Superheld wäre da nicht durchgekommen."

„Machen Sie Witze, Adrian", fragte Sharona.

„Sie wissen, dass ich **nie** scherze."

„Doch damals, als wir den Baseball-Fänger überführt haben, da meinten Sie, Trudy und Sie hätten beinahe das Haus des Milliardärs gekauft."

„Das war doch kein Scherz."

Das Telefon unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung. Der Captain murmelte mit seinem Zahnstocher im Mund mehrere Male „So ein Mist" und legte dann auf. „Unsere Jungs haben inzwischen die beiden anderen Portiers befragt, die zuvor Dienst hatten. Beide sagten aus, dass es keine besonderen Vorkommnisse gegeben habe. Insbesondere gab es keine unbekannten Besucher für Mr. Carpenter. Oder genauer gesagt, nachdem die Haushälterin gegangen war, hat sich keiner mehr bei Mr. Carpenter angemeldet. Und es müssen alle an dieser Pforte vorbei. Die ist auch grundsätzlich besetzt. Und ab 9.00 Uhr abends kommt keiner mehr ohne Schlüssel ins Gebäude, es sei denn, der Pförtner öffnet ihm. Erst am Morgen ist dann Mrs. Bonelli gekommen. Vorher war alles ruhig."

Das Erstaunen war spürbar. Es sah zunächst wie ein ganz normaler Mord aus. Aber keiner hätte ihn begehen können. Und dass sich der Drehbuchautor selbst das Messer in den Rücken rammte, konnte wohl ausgeschlossen werden.

„Also wie kam der Mörder ungesehen herein?", stellte der Captain als Frage in den Raum.


	3. Die Fernsehserie

**3. Kapitel:Die Fernsehserie **

**Montag, 15.40 Uhr**

„Sie sitzen jetzt zehn Minuten hier und haben noch nichts erzählt. Über was machen Sie sich denn Gedanken?"

Wie jeden Montag saß Monk bei Dr. Kroger in der Praxis. Hier erzählte er von all seinem Kummer und all seinen Sorgen, wenn Sie nicht gerade zu persönlich waren. Alles musste auch der Dr. Kroger nicht erfahren. So, wie in den Sitzungen bei Dr. Kroger, stellte sich Monk ein Gespräch unter guten, alten Freunden vor, wenn er denn jemals gute, alte Freunde gehabt hätte. Aber so hätte es sein können. Wenn er Dr. Kroger nicht bezahlte, könnte er fast an dieser Vorstellung Gefallen finden. „Mein guter, alter Freund, Dr. Kroger", dachte er und lächelte dabei verschmitzt vor sich hin. Auch Sharona könnte eine gute, alte Freundin sein, auch wenn sie noch nicht so alt war wie er. Doch dann dachte er an ihre Gehaltsschecks, die sie nie schnell genug bekommen konnte und sein Blick verfinsterte sich wieder.

„Warum muss ich alle für ihre Anwesenheit bezahlen, Doktor? Bin ich wirklich so fürchterlich?"

„Aber nein, Adrian … was belastet Sie denn heute so sehr?"

„Die wollen eine Serie über mich im Fernsehen zeigen."

„Wäre das denn so schlimm für Sie?"

„Für mich? Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht … vielleicht aber auch für die Zuschauer."

„Haben Sie Angst, dass dort ihr Leben ausgebreitet wird?"

„Die zeigen mich vielleicht so, wie ich tatsächlich bin. Mit all meinen … mmh sagen wir mal _besonderen Eigenschaften_. Vielleicht erwähnen sie auch Trudy und die Autobombe."

„Aber wird es nicht überwiegend um ihre Erfolge als Detektiv gehen? Keiner löst die Kriminalfälle so geschickt wie Sie. Das wird allen doch gehörigen Respekt abverlangen."

„Und die Angst vor Milch auch?"

„Denken Sie doch positiv. Kennen Sie denn schon ein Drehbuch? Wäre es nicht interessant eines zu lesen, bevor Sie ihre Zustimmung für die Verfilmung geben."

„Ja, es existiert erst eins. Das Drehbuch hat noch der ermordete Autor Carpenter geschrieben. Seine Skripte für die Serie Mrs. Dexter und die unlösbaren Mordfälle hat er oft an reale Mordfälle angeknüpft. So hat mir zumindest Sharona das erzählt. Ich selber sehe selten fern. Es sei denn mal ein Konzert mit Willi Nelson. Aber da gibt es oft Stromausfälle, so dass ich davon wieder nicht sehr viel sehen konnte … Und ab und zu schaue ich auch mal ein Video zusammen mit dem Captain an."

Monk schüttelte sich, als würde er an etwas sehr Grausiges zurückdenken.

„Reale Mordfälle! Denken Sie in dem Drehbuch der Monk-Serie ist ein realer Mord und seine Auflösung enthalten?"

„Seine Auflösung!", wiederholte Monk bedächtig. „Glauben Sie, Mr. Carpenter kannte einen Mordfall und den Mörder? Denken Sie vielleicht, er hat in seinem Drehbuch den wahren Mörder preisgegeben?"

„Das wäre doch ein Motiv", frohlockte Dr. Kroger.

„Ein Motiv haben wir bereits – nur die Umsetzung der Tat ist ein Rätsel."

„Zwei Motive sind aber besser als keins." Dr. Kroger ließ nicht locker. „Sie müssen unbedingt das Skript lesen. Vielleicht bringt es Sie auf die Spur des Mörders. Und wenn Sie wissen, warum Carpenter umgebracht worden ist, wird sich auch die Möglichkeit für die Tat ergeben. Also suchen Sie das Motiv im Drehbuch, Adrian!"


	4. Eine heiße Spur?

**4. Kapitel:Eine heiße Spur? **

**Dienstag, 13.40 Uhr**

„_Miss Flatery ist meine Partnerin", sagte Monk zu Captain Trottelmeier. „Sie hilft mir bei der Aufklärung der mysteriösen Kriminalfälle. Ohne Sie wäre ich völlig hilflos."_

„So ein Unsinn!", prustete Monk los, als er die ersten Zeilen des Drehbuches laut vorlas. „Ich und Hilfe. Das ist wirklich mal eine schlechte Story. Da sind die Fan-Fictions ja wesentlich besser geschrieben als dieser …"

„Mist", ergänzte Benjy, Sharonas 12-jähriger Sohn.

„Habe ich jemals Hilfe bei der Aufklärung nötig gehabt?"

„Erinnern Sie sich nicht mehr an die Schlangenfarm!" Sharona, die gerade den diensttäglichen Gemüsekuchen vorbereitete, kicherte leise. „Höchstens geknebelt und gefesselt hätten wir Sie dahin bringen können. Und selbst das hätte ihnen nichts genutzt. Denn die Spur führte unmittelbar ins Schlangenterrarium. Ohne meine Untersuchung hätten Sie nie den Täter entlarven können."

„Das war eine Ausnahmesituation. Die zählt nicht!", bestimmte Monk.

„Doch die zählt. Und zwar doppelt, weil es ein Doppelmord war!"

„Na gut, einigen wir uns darauf, dass ein wenig Hilfe manchmal nicht schadet. Dafür muss ich aber unzählige unrichtige Theorien über mich ergehen lassen. Die lenken einen so sehr ab, bis man sie widerlegt hat."

„Da meinen Sie aber wohl eher Randys _Supermordtheorien_." Sharona lachte, als sie an den zweitältesten Mann als Mörder des ältesten Mannes der Welt dachte, damit dieser in das Buch der Rekorde kommt. „Hat Randy ihn eigentlich verhört? Und dann vorgestern seine Superheldentheorie!"

„Na vielleicht sind die Superhelden nicht ganz unbeteiligt am Mord", sinnierte Monk. Dabei wendete er eine Karotte auf dem Küchentisch bis sie wagerecht zur Arbeitsplatte lag. „Die Karotte wollen Sie doch nicht etwa in den Gemüsekuchen tun! Die ist so krumm und schief. Gibt es keine geraden Möhren?"

„Nein, fragen Sie einen Biologen, ob er welche für Sie genetisch verändert. Solange dies nicht der Fall ist, gibt es meine krummen Möhren."

Demonstrativ schnitt Sharona die Möhre in ungleiche Scheiben und warf sie auf den Teig des Gemüsekuchens.

„Vielleicht sollte ich heute lieber etwas anderes essen als den Kuchen …" Monk sah angewidert zum Teig mit den ungleichförmigen Möhrenstücken. „Was mich irritiert, ist der Anruf bei Mrs. Bonelli. Warum ruft er nicht die Polizei an, wenn ein Einbrecher vor der Tür steht? Wenn es überhaupt ein Einbrecher gewesen sein sollte. Und dann seine Worte Not am Mann , so was sagt man doch nicht, wenn man in Lebensgefahr schwebt. Eigentlich sollte man meinen, dass er dann um Hilfe schreit. Aber Not …"

„Hier ist auch Not am Mann. Helfen Sie mir mal mit dem Tablett. Das muss jetzt in den Ofen für eine halbe Stunde. Vorsichtig der Backofen ist heiß!"

„Verflucht! Jetzt habe ich mich verbrannt. Konnten Sie mich nicht vorher warnen." Monk hüpfte in der Küche rum und hielt sich seinen Zeigefinger, der langsam rot wurde.

„Hier nehmen Sie diese Salbe, die hilft gegen Brandblasen, oder lecken Sie an ihrem Finger. Das kühlt auch."

Monk sah Sharona an, als ob Sie gerade etwas ganz Unmögliches von ihm verlangt hätte. Dann schaute er auf seinen Zeigefinger, der innerlich zu rösten schien.

„Stehen bleiben!" Sharona schnappte sich mit aller Gewalt Monks Hand. Als gelernte Krankenschwester wußte sie, wie sie mit widerspenstigen Patienten umzugehen hat. Ruckzuck war die Salbe auf seinem Finger.

„Tuch … Sharona, bitte ein Tuch!" flehte Monk.

„Kommt nicht in Frage. Die Salbe bleibt solange drauf, wie ihr Finger schmerzt. Und unterstehen Sie sich, die Salbe heimlich im Bad abzuwaschen. Ich behalte Sie genau im Auge."

Deprimiert setzte sich Monk wieder zu Benjy. Dieser fragte ihn: „Soll tatsächlich eine Fernsehserie über Sie gedreht werden? Komm ich auch darin vor?"

„Tja Benjy. In dem Skript von Mr. Carpenter heißt deine Mutter Mrs. Flatery und hat eine Tochter. Die ist natürlich lange nicht so nett wie du. Also ich würde deine Mutter und dich nie eintauschen wollen. Insbesondere nicht gegen irgendeine spröde Blondine mit einer zickigen Tochter."

„Aber wenn die Fernsehmacher das unbedingt wollen, kann man nichts dagegen machen. Da wird das Drehbuch solange umgeschrieben, bis es denen passt", ergänzte Sharona Monks Ausführungen. „Im Fernsehen ist alles möglich. Ob es der Realität entspricht oder nicht. Da wird man ruckzuck aus einer Fernsehserie geschrieben. Aber das ist hier nicht so wichtig. Sagen Sie lieber, ob das Drehbuch einen bisher ungeklärten Mordfall löst. Finden wir darin einen Hinweis auf den Mörder?"


	5. Das Skript

**5. Kapitel:Das Skript**

**Dienstag, 14.00 Uhr**

Monk versuchte gerade die Bommeln der neuen Tischdecke auf dem Wohnzimmertisch symmetrisch exakt in eine Richtung auszurichten.

„Sharona, haben Sie mal einen Kamm? Ich will eben noch die Fransen ordnen. Nein! … Eher würden Sie die Tischdecke vor meinen Augen verbrennen! Ist ja Ihre Decke. Wenn Sie damit leben können. Aber Sie hättens mir gedankt."

„Erzählen Sie mir lieber, worum es in dem Skript geht. Können Sie mal für eine gestresste Assistentin, Krankenschwester, Betreuerin, Köchin und Mutter eine Zusammenfassung liefern? Oder wollen Sie mich lieber aufgrund meiner vielfältigen Tätigkeiten mehrfach bezahlen."

Monk schluckte die Bemerkung herunter, dass er sie bereits fürstlich entlohnte.

„Ich wollte ihnen doch nicht die Spannung nehmen, wenn Sie heute vor dem Einschlafen ein wenig Lektüre brauchen. Hiermit wären all ihre Schlafstörungen beseitigt. So ein langweiliges Drehbuch habe ich selten gelesen. Außerdem sind alle Personen verfälscht. Als ob ich immer rumnörgeln würde, wenn es nicht nach meiner Meinung geht."

„Das tun Sie!", schallte es aus der Küche zurück, wo Sharona schon mal den Tisch deckte.

„Nein, das tue ich nicht."

„Doch."

„Nein.

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Adrian, bitte! Sie sind unverbesserlich. Dann erzählen Sie mal."

„Der Fall ist ganz einfach. Miss Susan Devenport ist Sekretärin beim Manager der Electronic System Company, Mr. Steve Pollack. Die beiden hatten ein Verhältnis, obwohl beide anderweitig liiert waren. Miss Devenport setzte ihren Chef unter Druck, dass er sich von seiner Frau trennt oder ihr eine erhebliche Abfindung auszahlt. Sie drohte ihm damit, ansonsten alles seiner Frau auszuplaudern. Eines Abends, als beide mal wieder Überstunden gemacht hatten, wurde Miss Devenport an ihrem Auto auf dem Parkplatz hinter dem Bürogebäude mit einem Drahtseil erwürgt. Es gab drei Tatverdächtige: Mr. Pollack, seine Frau, Patricia Pollack, und der Freund des Opfers Terry Boots. Schwer belastet wurde Mr. Pollack durch die Aussage des Parkwächters, Mr. Peter Juggle. Dieser sagte aus, dass keiner den Parkplatz unbemerkt hätte betreten können, außer aus dem Gebäude selber, wo sich ein Hinterausgang befand. Vorne hätte er jedenfalls alles gesehen. Aber es hätte eventuell jemand ungesehen aus dem Gebäude schleichen können, Miss Devenport töten können und dann wieder rein schleichen können. Da bereits lange Feierabend für die Mitarbeiter im Bürogebäude gewesen war, blieb nur Mr. Pollack als Täter übrig."

„Sie hatten Recht. Das langweilt einen zu Tode. Wo ist denn da der Clou? Es muss doch irgendetwas Außergewöhnliches passieren. Das ist doch kein spektakulärer Fall. Den hätte ja sogar Randy lösen können."

Monk blickte triumphierend auf.

„Habe ich ihnen das nicht schon vorher gesagt! Hatte ich mal wieder Recht! Das ist ein ganz übles Skript."

„Aber irgendwas Seltsames muss doch enthalten sein, sonst könnte es ja in jeder Krimi-Serie verwendet werden."

„Das Ungewöhnliche ist, dass Mr. Pollack ein Alibi hatte, als der Mord geschah. Er telefonierte eine halbe Stunde lang mit seiner Frau, während Miss Devenport unten auf dem Parkplatz erwürgt wurde."

„Woher sind denn die Zeiten bekannt?"

„Miss Devenport hat um 20.43 Uhr ihre Steckkarte an der Stempeluhr am Ausgang gestempelt. Nach den Telefonaufzeichnungen hat Mr. Pollack von 20.38 Uhr bis 21.08 Uhr mit seinem Privatanschluss telefoniert. Es wäre danach unmöglich, dass er zur selben Zeit Miss Devenport ermordet hat."

„Wie hat denn Mr. Monk den Fall im Skript gelöst?"

Belustigt schaute Monk Sharona an.

„Da hat sich Carpenter was ganz _Außergewöhnliches_ einfallen lassen. Er hat behauptet, dass er eine Komplizin gehabt hätte, die ihm ein Alibi verschafft hätte."

Monk zupfte wieder an der Tischdecke rum und brachte Sharona damit zur Weißglut.

„Spannen Sie mich nicht auf die Folter! Raus mit der Sprache!"

„Mein alter Ego meint, dass die Frau von Pollack ihm ein Alibi verschafft habe. Das hätten die beiden abgemacht, um die üble Erpresserin zu beseitigen."

Amüsiert von dieser Lösung zappelte Monk grinsend auf dem Sofa herum.

„Das ist so ein grober Unfug. Das ist absolut unlogisch. Mr. Pollack kann nicht der Mörder gewesen sein. Der Täter ist ein anderer."

„Wer denn? Wenn es ein authentischer Fall ist, müssen wir das Department informieren und sie vor einem Justizirrtum bewahren. Aber zuerst essen wir den Gemüsekuchen. Kommen Sie, Adrian. Benjy, komm essen!"

„Haben Sie nicht etwas ohne schiefe Möhrenstücke?"

„Nein! Essen Sie den Gemüsekuchen oder verhungern Sie!"


	6. Das Superhirn

**6. Kapitel:Das Superhirn**

**Dienstag, 15.30 Uhr**

Mürrisch kaute Leland Stottelmeyer auf seinem Zahnstocher herum, als Monk ihm vom Drehbuchmord und seiner Lösung erzählt hatte.

„Dieser Fall ist abgeschlossen. Die Namen sind wohl verändert worden; aber es handelt sich dabei um den Crocker–Mord. Der wahre Täter sitzt ein und wartet auf seine Verhandlung im nächsten Monat. Das gibt es kein Vertun. Sie müssen sich irren, Monk."

Sharona blickte trotzig den Captain an und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Stottelmeyer resignierend nickte.

„Verdammt noch mal! Ja, ich weiß, Monk irrt sich nie. Wo waren Sie, als wir den Fall gelöst haben, Monk? … Ach ja, Sie haben mit Sharona und Benjy Urlaub gemacht und eine Mörderbande überführt, die ihre Komplizin in einem Hotel um die Ecke gebracht hat."

Sharona sah Monk wütend an. „Sie haben mir meinen letzten Urlaub verdorben, weil Sie nicht ruhig am Strand liegen konnten, um sich zu sonnen. Sie mussten mal wieder auf Verbrecherjagd gehen. Nächstes Mal werde ich ein Rundschreiben an alle Kriminellen verfassen, dass sie sich wenigstens in meinem Urlaub zurückhalten. Müssen die denn immer dann morden, wenn ich einmal im Jahr Urlaub habe? Oder ich fahre alleine und Sie bleiben beim Captain."

„Sie können nicht alleine fahren", wendete Monk verzweifelt ein. „Wer kümmert sich denn dann um mich?"

Monk dachte an die grausamen Tage und Nächte mit dem Captain, als ihn seine Frau rausgeworfen hatte. Noch einmal könnte er das nicht überstehen.

Der Captain unterbrach die unliebsamen Erinnerungen. „Sind Sie sicher, Monk?"

Bevor Monk erwidern konnte, dass er zu mindest 90 sicher sei, kam Randy ins Büro gestürmt.

„Seht, was ich raus gefunden habe."

Randy warf einen ganzen Stapel Comic-Hefte auf den Bürotisch.

„Da sind unsere Verdächtigen drin!"

Triumphierend schlug er ein Heft auf.

„Das hier ist Flash, der rote Blitz. Er kann sich selbst und andere Personen durch feste Gegenstände vibrieren. Außerdem ist er schnell wie ein Blitz. Oder es war ein Mitglied der Fantastic Four. Der Anführer ist Reed Richards Mr. Fantastic . Er kann seinen Körper in jede erdenkliche Form dehnen und dient somit gelegentlich als lebender Katapult; außerdem ist er eines der größten Genies der Erde. Oder Richards Frau Susan Richards The Invisible Girl . Ihre Superkraft befähigt sie dazu, Dinge und Personen unsichtbar zu machen oder Kraftfelder aufzubauen. Wenn es jetzt einen neuen Superhelden geben sollte, der alle Superkräfte auf sich vereint, dann haben wir den Täter."

Als Randy von seinen Comics aufblickte, waren die anderen bereits durch die Bürotür verschwunden.

Sharona kicherte und meinte zu Monk. „Ab heute heißt Randy für mich nur noch Mr. Fantastic, das größte Genie der Welt."


End file.
